1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for invention relates to a mechanical speed variation with eccentric masses, having a balanced structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The variator of the invention is an improvement of a previous model of variator founded on the same operating principle.
Said operating principle is based on the use of a cam composed of a circular disk eccentrically mounted on the drive shaft, which drives into rotation the driven shaft with interposition of a series of eccentric masses, each of them being composed of a circular disk with eccentric circular hole in which another mass with lower dimensions is ratably housed.
More precisely, the drive shaft drives said cam into rotation around the axis of rotation of the drive shaft, which from now onwards will be defined as main axis of rotation of the variator.
Said cam is housed inside a circular hole eccentrically obtained on a first mass, composed of a disk with center not coincident with the main axis of rotation, so that said first mass is actually driven in revolution around the drive shaft.
Said first mass is housed inside a circular hole eccentrically obtained on a second larger mass, composed of a disk with center coincident neither with the main axis of rotation nor with the center of the first mass, so that also said second mass is driven in revolution around the drive shaft.
Said second mass is housed inside the circular hole of a ring concentric to the second mass, which represents the driven part, assuming the revolution of said second mass.
Said ring is provided with bolt-holding wings of different length that, in addition to tighten multiple assembled variators, transmit the revolution of the ring, as rotary motion, to the driven shaft coaxial to the drive shaft.
A variation like the one described above is disclosed in patent EP 1640 638.
This type of variator has immediately shown balancing problems that have practically impaired industrial exploitation.